As Long As You Love Me
"As Long As You Love Me" is the second single by the Backstreet Boys their 1997 album, from Backstreet's Back. It was released on the 29th of September 1997 internationally and the 21st of October of the same year in the United States. It peaked at #1 in New Zealand and the Philippines, #2 in Australia and Austria, #3 in the United Kingdom, #4 in Switzerland and Sweden, and #5 in the Netherlands and Norway. The song was also featured on the album The Hits: Chapter One. Lyrics BSB: As long as you love me Nick: Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine I'm leavin' my life in your hands People say I'm crazy and that I am blind Risking it all in a glance And how you got me blind is still a mystery (with Brian:) I can't get you out of my head Don't care what is written in your history As long as you're here with me BSB: I don't care who you are Where you're from What you did As long as you love me Who you are Where you're from Don't care what you did As long as you love me Brian: Every little thing that you have said and done (with Kevin:) Feels like it's deep within me (Nick: Ooh oh oh) Doesn't really matter if you're on the run (with Kevin:) It seems like we're meant to be BSB: I don't care who you are (Brian: who you are) Where you're from (Brian: 'where you're from) What you did As long as you love me ('Nick: 'I don't know) Who you are ('Brian: 'who you are) Where you're from ('Brian: 'where you're from) Don't care what you did As long as you love me ('Nick: '''yeah-ah-ah) '''BSB: As long as you love me Brian: I've tried to hide it so that no one knows But I guess it shows (with Bsb:) When you look into my eyes What you did and where you're comin’ from (A.J, Howie and Kevin: I don't care) As long as you love me, baby Nick: Ooooooh ooooh BSB: I don't care who you are (who you are) Where you're from (where you're from) What you did As long as you love me (as long as you love me) Who you are (who you are) Where you're from (where you're from) Don't care what you did (Nick: yeah-ah-ah) As long as you love me (as long as you love me) Who you are (Brian: 'who you are) Where you're from What you did As long as you love me Who you are ('Brian: who you are) Where you're from (Nick: 'where you're from) As long as you love me Who you are As long as you love me What you did ('Nick: I don't care) As long as you love me Trivia *It is one of the bands' largest hits and considered one of their signature songs. *At The 1997 MTV Europe Music Awards the song won Select Video. *Six women were featured in the video for this song so that it didn't seem like the women were paired with a band member. *One of the ladies in the video is Leighanne Wallace. After meeting her during shooting of this video on June 15, Littrell would ultimately marry Wallace in 2000. Music Video Category:Songs Category:Songs by the Backstreet Boys Category:Songs with Nick Carter Category:Songs with Brian Littrell Category:Backstreet's Back Category:The Hits: Chapter One Category:Singles